


A Tower-full of Misfits

by Mr_Fizzles



Series: Can't we all just get along? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Science Bros, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers Cooks, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fizzles/pseuds/Mr_Fizzles
Summary: After the attack on New York, Tony figures his idea is pretty reasonable"I was thinking, my tower has a giant A on the side now. When all the upper floors are repaired in a few weeks I figure we should make it official. Fancy team headquarters and all that."Not everybody was on board right away but with this group that made sense."Just saying the option's there if you change your minds."They'd all come around eventually.





	1. There was an idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

     They were sitting in the trashed diner, numbly chewing on what Tony had assured them was "high quality shwarma" although he was guessing a bit on that, he hadn't really had any shwarma before to compare it to. Breaking the silence, Tony adjusted his chair and clapped his hands together.

 

     "Great game out there team, we definitely hit a home run, scared the bad guys off and all that but I think we need to talk about what comes next." The rest of the team stared wearily at the billionaire.

 

     "I suppose you have an idea?" Natasha raised a lofty eyebrow. The others reluctantly zoned in from wherever their minds had wandered off to. Their expressions ranged from curiousity (Bruce and Clint), to bemusement (Thor and Natasha), to wary interest (Steve).

 

     "I do actually," he leaned back in his chair and surveyed the table over steepled hands with the air of a CEO making a proposition to his board of directors. Not something he had done recently but hey, old habits die hard and he really wanted his new team to consider his offer.

 

     "Care to enlighten us Stark?" Steve set down his shwarma and leaned forwards, demonstrating that he was paying full attention. Probably his old fashioned manners at play.

 

     "I was thinking, my tower has a giant A on the side now. When all the upper floors are repaired in a few weeks I figure we should make it official. Fancy team headquarters and all that."

 

     "So... you're offering us a place at your tower?" At Tony's nod Bruce appeared to contemplate for a moment. "I think I might take you up on that." The others weren't as certain, citing obligations to SHIELD, reluctance to impose, and in one case an impending trip to Asgard.

 

     Tony wasn't offended. "Just saying the option's there if you change your minds."

 

     The meal continued in easygoing silence until they were interrupted by the arrival of the SHIELD cleanup crew. Things moved pretty fast for a while after that and before they knew it everyone was heading their separate ways. For Clint and Natasha that meant back to SHIELD to get back to doing whatever it is secret agents get up to, Steve drove off on his motorcycle presumably on some sort of old man journey, and Thor was escorting Loki to Asgard to recieve his sentence from Odin, under the approval of Nick Fury.

 

     That left Tony and Bruce to begin the, admittedly daunting, task of supervising repairs and getting settled in the shiny new Avengers HQ.


	2. A change of scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is tired of his impersonal SHIELD assigned living space and decides to take Tony up on his offer. Steve's POV.

     It was only after the third alien attack on New York, both recent ones much smaller than the first, mercifully, that Steve finally took Tony up on his offer. He had gone home to the small apartment in Brooklyn SHIELD had set him up with, as he did every evening, and was greeted by the same bleak walls and impersonal decor that he had stared at for so many evenings. He saw so much every day, tried so hard to adjust to the new world he had woken up in while still doing his job, and he was doing ok. But something about his empty, silent apartment was just too much.

 

     After briefly considering his options, Steve decided that he needed a change of pace, he needed a place that he could actually call a home. With that in mind he packed his clothes and the few belongings he actually cared about in a duffle bag. He hopped on his bike, pulled on the helmet he had gotten so many lectures about wearing and started driving through the city.

 

     Steve drove into the underground lot of Avengers tower, and parked his bike in the spot that Stark had labeled with his name. He walked into the elevator and realized that he didn't even know if Tony and Bruce were in. He hesitated for a moment over the touchpad.

 

     "Jarvis?" He looked around the elevator slightly apprehensively, he still hadn't gotten quite comfortable with speaking into mid-air.

 

     "Yes Captain Rogers?" Jarvis's tone was polite and cool as always.

 

     "Um, are Tony are Bruce here?" he directed his question at the ceiling, where he assumed Jarvis had cameras. Closest thing to making eye contact with the Al while he spoke to him, he supposed.

 

     "Sir and Doctor Banner are currently on the common floor, would you like me to announce your intention to join them?"

 

     "Sure Jarvis, thanks." It was like having a robot butler, he'd seen that as a punchline in a few shows actually.

 

     "It is no trouble Captain." The elevator started moving on its own and Steve began thinking about how he was going to phrase his sudden choice to move in, hopefully in a way that would result in a minimum of teasing from Tony.

 

~~~

 

     When the elevator came to a stop he stepped through the opening doors and immediately heard the sounds of bickering with jargon that could only mean that some Science was going on. He walked into the main room to see Tony and Bruce gesturing over one of Tony's holograms, several empty boxes of takeout forgotten beside them. Steve cleared his throat to announce his arrival.

 

   "Hey Capsicle!" Tony, as per usual, was full of energy. "J said you were on your way up. Did you forget something after the debrief earlier or did you just miss me?" He punctuated this line of inquiry with an obnoxious bat of his eyelashes. Bruce rolled his eyes and returned to analysing the holo-diagrams. It looked like the avoid teasing plan was out.

 

    "Neither Stark." He adamantly ignored the faux-offended pout that Tony leveled in his direction. "I was wondering if that offer you made was still on the table." Tony looked confused for about a second before he glanced at the bag slung over Steve's shoulder and put the pieces together.

 

     "You changed your mind then! Awesome, I've always wanted to be roomies with a dinosaur." Despite the ribbing Tony seemed genuinely pleased. "I can give you a tour!" He hopped up from the couch and rubbed his hands together excitedly before glancing back towards Bruce.

 

    "Go on, I've got this for now." The scientist waved them off good-naturedly. As he and Tony got back into the elevator Steve was certain he heard Bruce say something to Jarvis about getting pictures of his expression. He resolved to worry about Jarvis and Bruce's conspiring after he found out what exactly was making Tony so hyped up about playing Tour guide.

 

~~~

 

     The elevator doors opened smoothly with a pleasant ding. Tony immediately strode outwards gesturing expansively around the huge space. It was an apartment with a similar open floor plan to the common floor, but with wooden floors and a warm colour scheme instead of the white, chrome and glass theme that prevailed in seemingly all of Stark's domains. There was a decent sized kitchen, a living room section with a less ostentatious display of technology than downstairs, and a hallway that lead off to multiple rooms. Tony was describing the rooms potential capacity as spare bedrooms or studios. Steve raised a hand to stop the onslaught of information.

 

     "Wait. Just, what? I don't..." sentences were proving a bit difficult for Steve at the moment. "You're saying this whole floor...?"

 

     "Is yours, yeah. I was a bit worried we might be over crowded 'cause there's only one floor each and they aren't that big up at this end of the tower. Anyways what do you think?" Tony's hands finally stopped waving in all directions and came to rest, still fidgeting together, in front of him.

 

     "Are you serious? Tony this is, wow, this is a lot more than I expected. This is amazing. I don't know how I can repay you for this." Tony just smiled cheerfully.

 

     "No need Cap. Your team contributions are strategy and good old fashioned optimism, mine are more capitalist, but it's not like I can't afford it." He grinned. "Anyhow, you get settled in, I'll get back to Brucie. We're gonna order takeout for dinner later if you wanna come down for that. If you need anything give Jarvis a holler, have fun!" Tony was waving through the closing elevator door before he could get a word in edgewise.

 

    He was expecting to have his own room, maybe with a kitchenette if he was lucky. This was a lot to take in. This floor was easily many times larger than anywhere he had ever lived before, and Tony had mentioned something about a training floor he would have access to, in addition to the common floor. Okay, one thing at a time. First order of business in getting used to this new place was putting away what he had brought with him.

 

     He managed not to be overwhelmed by the size of the master bedroom and its fancy ensuite while he organized his clothes in the dresser and put his pictures up on the bedside table. He smiled at how out of place his grainy black and whites of the howlies in their cheap frames looked in the fancy modern room. He placed his knicknacks on the coffee table, and the vase Natasha had foisted on him in her last attempt at making his apartment "homey" on the kitchen counter. Surveying the the rooms, Steve decided that this would have to be good enough for now.

 

     The second task on his mental list was concerning dinner. Tony said he was getting takeout, and from the looks of things downstairs he would assume that takeout was pretty much the entirety of both scientists' diets. That couldn't be healthy, and no offense to the restaurants of New York but there really was a limit to how often you could eat that stuff and still enjoy it.

 

     With the interests of everyone's tastebuds and cholesterol levels in mind Steve began to compose a mental grocery list. Tony and Bruce were clearly too distracted by whatever they were working on to cook for themselves with any sort of regularity. It seemed he would be adding "procuring real food" to his list of team contributions. He wondered how the guys felt about spinach...


	3. And Thor makes four... or seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives and brings a bit more than anyone expected with him.

     All in all it was a pretty normal Thursday at Avengers tower. It was a few weeks after Steve had settled in, and there had only been one minor skirmish with a wannabe super villain since then. The three inhabitants of the upper floors would have been having a relaxing day, except for one thing: today was the day Thor was moving in, and he was bringing friends. The day had been heralded with a phone call to Tony at 1 o'clock in the morning, on one of the rare nights that he was actually sleeping rather than tinkering in his lab.

 

~~~

 

     Thor gingerly typed in the numbers on Lady Jane's phone. He had received many a lecture from Lady Darcy already on how most such devices were not built with Asgardian strength in mind. The phone rang as he held it to his ear. A quiet click signalled that his call had been answered.

 

     "Hello, this is Tony Stark, who are you and why are you calling me right now?" The voice over the phone was groggy and seemed very annoyed to say the least.

 

     "Friend Stark! It is I Thor!" Wonderful! It seemed he had indeed correctly remembered the number Tony had given to him when last they saw one another.

 

     "Point break!" The annoyance vanished from Tony's voice in favour of excitement. "How's it shaking? And since when do you know how to use a phone?"

 

     "I have been very well of late, thank you. Lady Jane has been most helpful in tutoring me on such things as cellular devices in the time I have been on Midgard." He smiled brightly into the receiver.

 

     "I'll bet. Anyhow, not that I'm not glad to hear from you but what's up?" Ah yes! He had yet to inform him about the purpose of his call!

 

     "In the time since I have been staying on midgard I have been residing with the ladies Jane and Darcy and my friend Selvig. Unfortunately heralds from SHIELD seem to have an aversion to leaving us in peace." He frowned. "Therefore I have called to inquire of the offer you made at the end of our first battle." He dearly hoped the offer was still extended, otherwise he may well run out of patience for the antics of SHIELD.

 

     "You mean to come stay at the Tower? Sure man of course!" Tony seemed quite glad that he had reached this decision.

 

     "That is most wonderful to hear friend Stark! But if I might inquire as to one other aspect?" He was not accustomed to such nerves, he dearly hoped that Stark would agree to his request.

 

     "Hit me big guy." There was rustling and beeping in the background that sounded as if Stark had left his bed and activated one of his many technological devices.

 

     "I ask for a space in your Tower not only for myself but also my beloved Jane and compatriots Darcy and Erik. They too are growing irritable with SHIELD's interference, especially the Lady Jane on whose research they have imposed many limitations." Still SHIELD had not returned much of what they had taken from his lady, it was a most unfortunate state of affairs.

 

     "Well obviously bud, that's a given. You can tell your lady and science compatriot that they've already got spaces on the lab floor if they need extra bribing." This was a most joyous occasion! He would have to inform his friends right away!

 

     "Many thanks friend Stark! I am certain that my friends will be most pleased!" They gleefully discussed the details of moving in, time would have to be allowed for the packing and transfer of the Lady Jane's specialised equipment. As well as for Stark to ready separate lodgings in the Tower for Darcy and Selvig, as they were unenthusiastic about continuing to share walls with he and Lady Jane. In all they planned for the moving-in day to occur two weeks in the future, Thor anticipated this day eagerly.

 

~~~~~~

 

     The elevator doors opened, revealing the sleek walls of the common floor of the Tower, the smell of something delicious cooking wafted towards them.

 

     "Friends! We have arrived!" He announced their presence gleefully as Stark appeared around the corner.

 

     "Hey Blondie! Doctor Foster, Doctor Selvig, Miss Lewis, pleased to make your acquaintances." Stark executed a flamboyant bow in their direction and then flourished a hand towards the kitchen. "If you would care to join us?"

 

     "We would love to!" His lady appeared to be maintaining an iron grip on Darcy's arm in an effort to contain her excitement. They had had a most splendid time on the plane with his lady regaling them with tales of Stark and Banner's scientific achievements and their effects on Jane's science experience.

 

     No more than five minutes into conversation over their repast and Thor could no longer track the discussions topic, such was the speed with which the four scientists were exchanging theories. To judge by the look on the good captains face this was a common occurrence only made more rambunctious by the presence of Doctor Selvig and Lady Jane. Thor glanced briefly at Lady Darcy who was most distracted by the quality of the captain's cooking and seemed intent on ignoring the Science. He smiled into his drink. It seemed that this move had been a wonderful idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been approximately a million years since I last uploaded but senior year is seriously kicking my butt. Hopefully *crosses fingers* I will get this next chapter finished in less time. Comments and Kudos give me life! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the beginning of a series (fingers crossed!) and this is my first work that I actually have all chapters planned out in advance. Comments and Kudos always make my day :). Thanks for reading!


End file.
